Airplanes are constructed in such a way that electrostatic charges do not cause electrical systems to become damaged or malfunction. In like manner, electrostatic charges must not produce any damage to structures comprising the aircraft framework components or aircraft skin. A good electrical conductivity of the structure and equipment parts dissipates electrical charges and establishes a good electrical ground connection for the electrical system. All electrically conductive parts, e.g., the aircraft fuselage, wings, empennages, flaps, landing gear, power plant cladding, etc., must be provided with chassis terminal surfaces.
During the application of surface protection on the electrically conductive parts, the areas of the surface provided for assembly of the chassis ground are protected with aluminum foil against the application of the surface protection. After the surface protection has been applied, the protective film is removed, and the chassis terminal is fabricated after cleaning the substrate by means of a terminal shoe and connecting cable. A direct contact must be established between the terminal shoe and the conductive surface. If an electrically non-conductive layer, e.g., anodization or paint, gets under the protective film while applying the surface protection, remediation removes the layer after the fact with a rapidly rotating brush or grinding wheel. However, remediation is time-consuming, man power intensive and inefficient. In addition to the high cost involved, remediation reduces, the quality, i.e., the quantity of material removed, and in a poor surface quality (roughness), which detracts from electrical conductivity and/or increases potential for corrosion.